The disclosure relates to shovels and edging devices for molding the edge between walking surfaces, and landscaped surfaces such as lawns, graveled areas, beauty bark, and other similar areas. Shovels have been in use for much of recorded history, demonstrated by patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,690,944 which discloses a shovel-like mechanism with a very broad flat main blade having a front cutting edge, a handle and a side blade. This patent includes a side blade of less width than the main blade. Furthermore, piece connecting the handle to the flat blade is very narrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,801 discloses and claims a sidewalk edger for cutting a shallow groove and vertical trench in the turf along the edge of a sidewalk. U.S. Pat. No. 1,891,066 claims a lawn trimmer handheld device configured to require that the user's body be near the ground, with a handle that is relatively short in comparison to the height of an individual. While the patent discloses very broadly a lawn trimmer including a flat blade handle and a grass-trimming side member, the patent relates to a blade and arm being cut from a single blank sheet folded into the correct orientation. Furthermore, the material being trimmed is delivered rearwardly through the trough-like guide, and a second step must be taken to remove the trimmings from the edge of the lawn. Furthermore, the cutting edge of the '066 patent includes the cutting heel protruding perpendicular below or beneath the lowermost portion of the guide to assure severance of flattened grass.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,009 includes a horizontal plate, a forward cutting edge, a second plate vertically perpendicular to the horizontal plate, and a fourth plate adjacent to the rear of the edger. This patent also includes an extension of the vertical member below the horizontal member and the rear plate being angled to directly cut material away from the vertical member. For example, on a raised edge being cut adjacent to concrete, the cut material would be projected onto the concrete, such as a sidewalk. Furthermore, the '009 patent discloses a third plate lying lateral to the horizontal plate being disposed of at an oblique angle to said vertical plate, the lateral plate having a lower edge connected to and having a forward cutting edge and a rearward edge. The intermediate plate is oriented at an oblique angle relative to the lateral plate. This relationship of plates creates a trench alongside the shovel as it is being used. U.S. Pat. No. 913,790 is designed to cut a channel of a consistent width and depth, and involves scraping a horizontal area adjacent to a walkway or path. Furthermore, the '790 patent shows a three-sided cutter formed of sheet metal.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,082,570 is designed to cut a groove or trench in the sod and trim the edge of a lawn. Furthermore, the '570 patent discloses a single piece of steel being dented and formed to a plurality of digging surfaces attached to an extended handle. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,176 teaches a flat shovel blade and a handle, with one side of the flat shovel blade being bent upwardly. This patent includes a concave notch portion of the side cutting edge of the lawn edge patent.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,546,463 discloses a lawn trimmer including a side wall, a bottom cutting portion and a handle. This patent teaches a projection to be used as a knife in some instances, the parts of the patent being created from a bent sheet of sheet metal, in addition to an incline wing on the patent and corresponding flange. The patent is configured to create a trench adjacent to a walkway.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,552,517 is very similar to the previous reference; however, it includes the addition of a tray for receiving material cut with a tool to the end of the device. Furthermore, the patent includes a shoe or bent portion configured to ride along a surface adjacent to the lawn to be trimmed and a blade configured to create a trench between the sod and the sidewalk, roadway, or surface to be trimmed.